A need exists at the present time for a simple low-cost method of controlling the position of the read/write heads in information storage systems. A number of different disc drive systems are available in the market which incorporate two prime movement sources, of which one supplies rotational energy to the storage disc, and the other supplies energy and control for movement and positioning of the read/write head, which are required for selection of storage locations on the disc.
Examples of prior art disc drive head control systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,718 and 4,034,413.
The present invention eliminates the need for a separate prime movement source for movement and positioning of the read/write head, and utilizes the storage disc prime movement source for this purpose.